Suitmates
by Sol Levine
Summary: La colisión de cuatro universos en la comodidad de cuatro paredes. •Minako/Makoto/Rei/Amy• —¿Estás segura que esto funcionará? / —¡Por supuesto! –aseguró Minako con la seguridad de un vendedor de enciclopedias-. Alguien lo verá, llamará y tendremos para pagar el alquiler a tiempo y con nuestras conciencias tranquilas."
1. Kárdex

**.::. Suitmates .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

_I. Kárdex_

**_·__»_**

_Nombre: Lita Kino._

_Edad: 25_

_Cumpleaños: 05/Diciembre._

_Color Favorito: Rosa y Verde_

_Debilidades: La Cocina y el Romance._

Para Makoto Kino, sólo existe una sensación capaz de ser comparable con la del aroma de una barra de mantequilla derritiéndose al calor de una sartén: el amor. Por desgracia, ese era un área en la que no se había destacado tanto como en la cocina.

Desde pequeña, Mako aspiraba a convertirse en Chef Profesional y reemplazar esos pasteles que hacía con lodo en el patio de su casa por finas harinas y verdaderos polvos para hornear. Por eso, después de vivir con su abuela desde que sus padres hubieran fallecido en un accidente de carretera, cuando contaba sólo con doce años, Mako se mudó a Londres e hizo lo que estuvo a su alcance por matricularse en la Academia Culinaria _'__Tante Marie'_.

Trabajaba parcialmente en un _Lounge_ de media punta, de esos que eran muy comunes en la vida citadina. Allí fue que conoció a Reiko Hino, con la que de manera extraña entabló inmediata amistad. Quizá fuese por su carácter gentil y noble que en una charla casual, en que mencionaba que estaba buscando lugar en qué alojarse, Rei la invitó al piso en que vivía con otras tres chicas de intercambio, y en el que había un cuarto vacante. No lo pensó mucho para tomar la oportunidad. Un cuarto, alquiler barato y nuevas amistades. ¿Quién podía rechazar aquello?

**_·__»_**

_Nombre: Reiko Hino._

_Edad: 25_

_Cumpleaños: 17/Abril_

_Color Favorito: Rojo y Morado_

_Debilidades: Café y el Arte._

Nacida de una rara fusión euro-asiática, Rei Hino debía sus exóticas raíces a _Eros_, que caprichoso había usado juguetonamente una de sus flechas para prendar a Takashi Hino de Camille Doucet, cuando ésta última, metida en su papel de corresponsal de la columna de Política Internacional en _Le Monde_, le interceptara implacable sobre el apoyo férreo del su Partido a las restricciones arancelarias en Japón, y la contracción del país en materia de Comercio Exterior. Tres años más tarde, Camille daba a luz a Reiko Hino, la única hija de la pareja Doucet-Hino.

Desde que tuvo memoria, Rei iba y venía sin escalas entre París y Tokio: vacaciones, días de asueto, intercambios escolares, cursos de verano. Su familia materna radicaba en la ciudad luz y, a pesar del amor inmenso de su madre albergaba por su esposo, no era capaz de suprimir sus vínculos familiares, por lo que iba y venía entre continentes ante la aprobación de Takashi de que así fuera. No obstante, fue hasta que Reiko alcanzó la mayoría de edad, que comunicó su decisión de radicar en Paris para realizar sus estudios universitarios en la _École Nationale Supérieure d'Architecture de Paris-Malaquais_. Su padre no se encontró muy feliz con eso, albergando la esperanza de que su hija siguiera sus pasos en la Política. Aun así, la dejó hacer lo que quiso.

Si habría que definir a Reiko en una palabra, esa sería 'mesurada'. Claro, era decidida cuando algo atrapaba su ferviente atención, y la palabras no se atoraban en su garganta cuando quería decirlas, era directa y sincera. Sin embargo, la mayoría del tiempo era calma y paciente, relajada y permeada de un halo de cortesía que a veces a las personas les resultaba falso e indiferente. Sólo sus más cercanos sabían la persona que Reiko Hino era y el misterio que guardaba dentro de sí. Pero ciertamente que realizar ese logro, no era nada fácil.

A su llegada a Londres para asistir a un Seminario de Diseño Arquitectónico por seis meses, conoce a Mako, Mina, y Amy, con quienes decide compartir un piso durante su estancia.

**_·__»_**

_Nombre: Amy Mizuno._

_Edad: 23_

_Cumpleaños: 10/Septiembre_

_Color Favorito: Azul y Blanco._

_Debilidades: La Flauta & Taiki Kou._

Para Amy Mizuno, el sólo hecho de poner pie en _Egham Twon_ ya constituía un acto de absoluta independencia y valentía. Educada para liderar una de las generaciones más brillantes en todo Japón, y en un ambiente familiar tradicional donde el éxito y la inteligencia eran considerados regalos de los Dioses, Amy no conocía otra realidad que la de su esfera de cristal.

Inducida por sus amorosos y recatados padres, elige seguir los pasos del linaje familiar y especializarse en medicina genética y farmacéutica; sin embargo, es en un concierto de gala en que ve esas quimeras desvanecerse en el aire. La música la llama como un ente al que no es posible escapar, llevándola a tomar la decisión más alocada e irreverente de su vida. Matricularse en _Royal Holloway_ bajo la modalidad de Música.

Presa del pánico y la culpabilidad que le genera engañar a sus padres haciéndoles creer que estudia Farmacología y Genética, está a punto de regresar sus pasos atrás, cuando su camino se cruza con el de Taiki Kou, un profesor de Historia Contemporánea que le pone a temblar el piso. Es gracias a un discreto aviso en uno de los paneles de la Universidad, que toma un departamento junto a otras tres jovencitas que divertidamente la acompañarán en el redescubrimiento de sí misma.

_****__·__»_

_Nombre: Minako Aino._

_Edad: 22_

_Cumpleaños: 22/Octubre_

_Color Favorito: Rojo y Amarillo._

_Debilidades: Diseño de Modas y Chicos._

Harta de estar bajo la sombra de su hermana mayor Catherine, Mina huye de casa para abrirse paso por sí sola en el Diseño de Modas, echando en tierra así las censuras de su padre y su hermana –dedicados a la seguridad policiaca- acerca de la frivolidad de sus intereses. Con el discreto apoyo de Alice, su madre, consigue un lugar para vivir en un departamento junto a la hija de una de sus amigas de estudios en París: Camille Doucet. Así, Mina y Reiko deciden poner un anuncio para ocupar las dos habitaciones restantes, lo que no en mucho tiempo tarda en suceder.

Desde que de niña vestía a sus muñecas, Minako tuvo un sutil y delicado gusto para las combinaciones y las formas. Gracias a las clases de pintura que se impartieron a las dos hermanas Aino, ella logró adiestrar sus dedos en el trazo de líneas y curvas. Su pronta afición a las revistas de moda, le llevó a experimentar bocetos en que se inventaba uno que otro diseño que con ayuda de su madre llevaba a cabo en una vieja máquina de coser.

Nunca sintió inclinación hacia el deber de la justicia ni al orden de las fuerzas policiacas como Catherine, quien en su condición de predilecta, siempre lograba demeritar sus logros. Deseaba algún día demostrar al mundo y sobre todo a su familia que ella por sí misma podía llegar a erigirse como uno de los iconos referenciales en el Diseño de Modas.

**_·__»_**

Check.

_No Vacancy._

* * *

New Story. What do you think?

_This is Sparta!_

Gracias infinitas por leer.

.

***::Sol::***


	2. Se solicita suitmate

**.::. Suitmates .::.**

**.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

_II. Se solicita suitmate..._

.

Sin muchas ganas de cargar con mi agotada existencia, me arrastré del Aeropuerto Internacional de _Heathrow_ a la Universidad. El vuelo me había dejado rota, más de lo que recordaba haber quedado la última vez. ¿Pero quería ir a Paris de fin de semana, no? Tengo un problema de raíces umbilicales con mi ciudad luz, lo acepto. Ni siquiera porque en Tokio están mis padres tengo tanta añoranza de ir allá como a París. Pero es que Paris tiene algo… algo que definitivamente aquí no hay.

Miré el reloj y me di cuenta que era tarde para entrar cínicamente a la clase de las diez; tendría que esperar a la de las doce. Moría por cafeína, así que nunca pensé amar tanto el 'Café Einstein' como hasta este momento. Con las gafas grises ocultando casi la mitad de mi rostro, avancé hacia los jardines del Campus. Rodé los ojos al reconocer a la grácil figura bien acomodada en una de las jardineras.

—¿Saltándose la clase, señorita Aino?

La observé respingar y hacer malabares para evitar que su Iphone fuera a dar al suelo junto a unas hojas maltrechas. Sus ojos añiles parpadearon recriminándome.

—Me asustaste, Rei.

—Yo sólo hablé, tú te asustaste sola. Que tu consciencia te esté reprendiendo fisiológicamente no es mi culpa.

Mina hizo una mueca y volvió su atención al _screen_ de su teléfono y a la carpeta con hojas. Me divirtió comprobar que la expresión de su rostro podría catalogarse como "enfurruñada" MODE ON.

—Ya quisiera verte lidiando con patrones textiles en ese taller de horror. ¿Es que esa pseudo-profesora cree que estamos en preescolar? Se supone que si estamos en la carrera es porque ya sabemos dibujar.

—Tranquila _Coco Chanel_, no soy yo la que no aprobará el semestre si no se disciplina –di por toda respuesta, quitando de sus blanquísimas manos el papel semi arrugado que resultó ser su tira de materias-. ¿Moldería Básica? Has de tener migraña, ¿verdad?

Sonreí y ella asintió afligida. Su garganta soltó un hondo y largo suspiro.

—O sea, no es como que me sienta Oscar de la Renta en sus tiempos de novato, pero me estoy esforzando por tomar esto muy en serio, y que en el plan de estudios me venga una asignatura como esta, ciertamente que desmoraliza.

—No creo que sea tan…

—En serio que lo hace, Rei. –insistió con un tono que no daba opción a dudar de su afirmación, obligándome a borrar de mi boca cualquier desmérito idiota que fuera a salir de ella.

Acomodando el maletín en el suelo, decidí sentarme a su lado en la jardinera. Deshaciéndome de las gafas, sustraje mi estuche de polvo con la intención de retocarme el maquillaje.

—No es en serio, ¿o sí? –la escuché preguntar incrédula y desaprobadoramente.

Sabía de qué me hablaba pero quise hacerme la "loca" y no darle importancia, manteniendo un gesto imperturbable mientras desvanecía el color oscuro que quería instalarse debajo de mis ojos. Ya lo sentía venir…

—¿Vienes otra vez del aeropuerto? ¡Por Dios, Rei, creí que habías llegado desde ayer! Obvio como buena amiga que soy, decidí no molestarte para que durmieras. Y esta mañana, ingenuamente pensé que no me habías contestado porque ya habías salido a la Universidad. ¿No crees que tienes un ligero problema con eso de tus viajes a Paris?

—Mina no exageres, fue sólo un pequeño viaje de asueto.

—No exagero, Hino, tienes esos pequeños viajes de asueto al menos una vez por mes.

Y allí iba su momento de disertaciones psicológicas que no le iban nadita.

—Yo sé que no te gusta Londres, y menos _Egham Town_, pero debes aprender a aceptar y enfrentar tu realidad. No todo siempre va a ser como tú deseas, a veces tendrás que lidiar con las cosas que no te agradan y agarrarles cierto gustillo en pos de un beneficio mayor. Nunca he comprendido esa aversión tuya por Londres, si es una linda ciudad que no tiene nada que envidiarle a Paris.

"_Y nunca lo comprenderás"_, deliberé cerrando el estuche, respirando profundo para evitar desenterrar un mal recuerdo.

—Ah, nadie entiende el alma de una artista atormentada. –dramaticé, eludiendo su intento de psicoanálisis. Luego reí sinceramente.

No sé qué tenía Minako, pero siempre que hablábamos y salía con sus cosas, de alguna manera me ponía de buen humor. Aunque debo aceptar que cuando mamá me notificó –no preguntar ni informar, _no-ti-fi-car_- que a la pieza que alquilaba en Egham Town llegaría la hija de una de sus amigas de Universidad, no me causó gran entusiasmo. De hecho me pareció un gran inconveniente. Acostumbrada a la privacidad e independencia de mi espacio, consideraba la idea de establecer lazos sociales en una tierra extraña para mí como innecesaria e inútil. ¿Por qué tenía yo que lidiar con una irritante compañera de pieza?

Por supuesto, no era opcional decirle un _"No"_ a Camille Doucet.

—¿Y entonces…?

—¿Y entonces qué? –inquirí no sabiendo a lo que se refería.

—¿La próxima vez al menos me avisarás? No sé, una nota, algo. –ponderó como sólo haría mi madre.

—A ver, Mina, ¿cómo te explico que no eres mi mascota?

—De serlo, sería una adorable gatita rubia, ¿no te parece? –aseguró acomodando por treintava vez su carpeta de _storyboard_.

Sucumbí. Minako tenía un arma poderosa de la que todavía no era consciente: Poder de Convencimiento. Y mejor que no lo supiera, o más de uno estaríamos en problemas. Incluyéndome.

—Ok, la próxima vez dejaré un _post-it_ en mi puerta.

—¿Ves? –alzó las manos-. Eso ya es un avance.

—Claro. ¿Podríamos ahora ir dentro, donde la luz del sol no me deje ciega y una dosis fuerte de cafeína haga efecto en mis nervios?

Minako agitó la cabeza divertida y se levantó de un infantil salto. En el trayecto a la cafetería, me contó que había vecinos nuevos en el edificio, justo en el piso que estaba debajo del nuestro, pero que no había logrado verlos todavía para deliberar si en un día de estos convenientemente _"se nos terminaba el azúcar"_. Su ánimo se tornó agrio cuando recordó avisarme sobre el incremento en el precio del alquiler.

—Claro que como heredera acomodada que puede permitirse un viaje de _asueto_ a Paris por mes, eso no te importará demasiado.

—Eso no es del todo cierto –alegué ante su "ingeniosa" ofensa-. No es que no me importe, es sólo que no es algo que me quite el sueño. Ya te dije que puedes seguir pagando lo mismo y yo puedo cubrir el restante. No sé de qué te preocupas.

—Ya te dije que no, Rei. Es un compromiso moral que tengo conmigo misma, ya lo sabes. Haré y conseguiré todo lo que me proponga…

—…_por mis propios medios y por mi propio esfuerzo_. Si, si ya sé. –completé lo que me dio por bautizar como el _mantra Aino_.

El fresco ambiente del 'Café Einstein' nos recibió con su bendito aire acondicionado, y nos hizo olvidar la caliente humedad que subía del césped a esa hora de la mañana, cosa que este día encontraba particularmente desagradable. Nos enfilamos a la barra y solicitamos un café, un té con leche y tres pastelillos que Minako insistió en que probara, uno para mí y dos para ella.

—Como sigas así, tendrás que hacer ejercicio. –advertí con mi café en mano, mientras sondeaba el salón en busca de un buen lugar. Lo encontré al lado del ventanal que tenía vista a las jardineras.

—Supongo que correré el riesgo. –jugueteó siguiéndome con la bandeja de pastelillos que olía deliciosamente a vainilla.

Se detuvo en el panel de avisos que se izaba a la mitad dela cafetería.

—Rei…

Por instinto me volví a ella, encontrándola totalmente absorta.

—Creo que tengo una idea. –anunció con sus azules ojos brillando, como dueños de una profecía que no estuve segura de querer conocer.

Fue así, que nuestra travesía comenzó. Cinco días más tarde, duplicábamos una docena de copias con la leyenda _"Se solicita suitmate"_ fulgurando en letras negras como mensaje principal, y un número telefónico como mensaje secundario.

—¿Estás segura que esto funcionará?

—¡Por supuesto! –aseguró Minako con la seguridad de un vendedor de enciclopedias-. Alguien lo verá, llamará y tendremos para pagar el alquiler a tiempo y con nuestras consciencias tranquilas.

—A mí me suena…

—Ya quita esa cara que no vendrá un asesino psicópata, por Dios. –zanjó, arrebatándome la cinta adhesiva para pegar en el panel de avisos de ocasión, una de las copias.

Y sin detenernos ya a darle más vueltas al asunto, colgamos el letrero.

.

* * *

Hey, you!

La primera viñeta en forma. What do you think?

_This is Sparta!_

Gracias infinitas por leer.

.

***::Sol::***


	3. Buscando un lugar

**.::. Suitmates .::.**

**.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

_III. Buscando un lugar..._

.

Como una recién descubierta manía, me llevé por octava vez en la mañana un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Ni siquiera tengo larga cabellera para excusar que me estorbe, y la única explicación se la adjudico a una ola de nerviosismo permanente que me sigue desde que llegué aquí. A _Royal Holloway_. A _Egham Town_. A _Londres_. A _UK_.

Ok, es hora de respirar hondo otra vez.

_Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala._

¿En qué diablos estaba pensando cuando me escapé de casa? Bueno, quizá no haya sido exactamente escapar, pero el engañar a tus padres diciéndoles que irás a Inglaterra para estudiar un robusto y finísimo programa en farmacología y genética cuando en realidad te inscribiste a la carrera de música podría contar como ello.

Por supuesto sigue sorprendiéndome el hecho de que a la semana de llegar a Royal Holloway no me haya vuelto a casa, particularmente cuando estuve a nada de reservar el vuelo Internacional a Narita con el pensamiento único de correr a donde mis progenitores y deshacerme en ruegos por su perdón después de confesarles toda la desalmada verdad.

Pero tuvo que aparecer _él_.

Dios, ¿por qué tuvo que aparecer, por cierto?

Nunca creí en el amor a primera vista. Es idiota. Es ilógico. _Irracional._ Lo cierto –y muy muy irónico- es, que en el preciso instante en que a Taiki Kou se le ocurrió rebasar mi modesta estatura de un metro con sesenta y cinco centímetros para alcanzarme un libro de **_Teoría y Crítica Musical_** postrado en lo más alto de la estantería, mi espíritu se rindió completamente al aroma a sándalo que desprendió su chaqueta, y al brillo de sus preciosos ojos violetas justo cuando con una inmaculada sonrisa, me entregó el desgastado volumen.

El tono grave de su voz fue el tiro de gracia.

—Creo que te falta estatura.

Mis labios se abrieron tan sólo para obtener una fuente extra de oxígeno, porque del diccionario de mi vasto vocabulario, palabras no salieron.

—… O quizá una escalera. –bromeó y mi corazón no latió más.

Por toda una semana no pude dormir, presa de una agitación misteriosa que me cosquilleaba en las venas. La fragancia del apuesto muchacho que después descubrí, era profesor de Historia Contemporánea, parecía haberse instalado en mi nariz permanentemente. Obviamente que aquello era pura sugestión, producto de la memoria olfativa, pero que lo supiera no mermaba ni una de las sensaciones que se desencadenaban en mi cuerpo al pensar en él o en el hecho de cuándo le volvería a ver.

Y eso bastó para no regresar. Olvidé la reservación del vuelo a Narita, se borró la panorámica de mí misma confesando y rogando por el solícito perdón de padre y madre. Se me olvidó la cobardía.

Y me quedé. En espera de algo que no supe vislumbrar, como llamada por una voz lejana y hechicera que me incitaba a seguir el rebelde camino que ya había echado a andar. Las nébulas de _sus_ ojos fueron otro poderoso aliciente.

La parte mala de la historia, si es que hay algo más malo que enfrentarte a una montaña de mentiras, fue pensar en conseguir otro lugar donde vivir durante mi incierta estancia, pues el piso que todavía compartía con una mujer divorciada de una edad medianamente mayor, iba a ser desocupado la semana siguiente con motivo de la venta del edificio entero a una constructora libanesa. Hermosa suerte la que me ha tocado, ¿cierto?

Por lo consiguiente, DEBÍA encontrar un nuevo lugar para alojarme a la voz de _ya mismo_. Lo cual no fue nada sencillo después de visitar una veintena de departamentos compartidos que no prometían mayor estabilidad higiénica o psicológica que la que compartía con la señora divorciada. Estuve tentada de proponerle cambiar de piso juntas; no obstante, mis pretensiones fueron cortadas de tajo cuando me informó que se mudaba a Londres con su nuevo novio de seis meses.

Acepto que me sentí un poco abandonada, aunque la sensación desapareció cuando a la mañana siguiente Taiki Kou –sí, nos hicimos amigos después de coincidir unas cinco veces en la biblioteca-, me extendió un folleto que escuetamente anunciaba: _"Se solicita suitmate"_. Le invité un café en "agradecimiento" por salvarme la vida. Sé que exageré, pero fue la excusa perfecta para continuar admirando sus ojos y las sofisticadas frases que salían de su boca.

Y aquí estaba, a dos pasos del departamento número cuatro, en el tercer piso de un edificio clásico incrustado en la mitad de las silenciosas calles de _Egham Town_.

Doblé el papel en mis manos y respiré hondo. Llamé un trío de veces, esperando con optimismo encontrar cabida en un mundo –social y geográfico- en que evidentemente todavía era torpe.

Resplandeciendo una alegre sonrisa, una chica rubia abrió la puerta.

.

* * *

¡Holas!

He aquí la segunda viñeta en manos de Amy Mizuno, que si hay que apuntar, tiene una faceta distinta a la que comunmente se maneja, extremadamente tímida e insegura. Sí lo es, pero en dosis racionales xD Es decir, actua según su razón y a veces aunque no le guste o no deba. Lo cierto es que cuando le toca seguir al corazón es una brújula descompuesta, esperemos que encuentre esa brújula con sus nuevas suitmates :9

So... what do you think?

_This is Sparta!_

Gracias infinitas por leer.

.

***::Sol::***


End file.
